life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1: Chrysalis - Summary
Max Caulfield, student at Blackwell Academy in Arcadia Bay, discovers she can rewind time. The episode revolves around her testing her power and reuniting with her old best friend, Chloe Price. The pair set out to find out more about the disappearance of Rachel Amber, the harassment of Kate Marsh and the drug schemes of Nathan Prescott. The friendship between Max and Chloe is put to the test as Max debates whether to reveal her rewind power. Can they save Arcadia Bay from destruction at the hands of the oncoming tornado? ---- The episode begins as Maxine Caulfield awakens in the middle of a storm. On a distant hill, she sees a lighthouse and makes her way to it. Before she reaches the lighthouse, she spots a massive tornado tearing Arcadia Bay. The storm flings a stray boat into the lighthouse, wrecking it. But just as the upper part of the lighthouse is about to topple on her, she wakes up. Max attributes the vision to falling asleep in her art class and shakes herself awake to listen to her teacher, Mr. Jefferson. After failing to answer a question, a student named Victoria Chase answers it. As her photography class ends, she can speak with Kate Marsh before speaking with her teacher, then heads to the bathroom for some privacy to worry about the pressure being placed on her (and placing on herself) to submit a photo for the Everyday Heroes photo contest. While in the bathroom, she takes a picture of a blue butterfly and witnesses a young blue-haired girl accidentally get shot by Nathan Prescott when she tried to blackmail him for drugging her the night before. Max reaches out to stop him and suddenly finds herself back in the classroom. She accidentally knocks her camera off her desk, breaking it. She discovers she can rewind time after she reaches out with her hand to reverse the damage to her camera. After successfully answering her teacher's question (to Victoria's annoyance), Max rushes to the bathroom in an attempt to save the girl. She finds a hammer hidden under a cart and uses this to break the glass to set off the fire alarm before Nathan can pull the gun trigger, allowing the girl to escape. Successful, Max heads out of the school after a minor confrontation with Blackwell Academy's head of security and then the principal (she can inform the latter of what happened in the bathroom or keep quiet). If Max informs the principal of what happened in the bathroom, he won't do much about it since Nathan's family owns the school. Telling on Nathan will lead him to further antagonize her in the future and will later result in his father sending her a threatening note telling her to "keep her mouth shut". She heads back to her dorm room to retrieve her friend Warren Graham's flash-drive. Along the way, she can speak with Ms. Grant, Daniel DaCosta, Brooke Scott, Luke Parker, Justin Williams, Samuel Taylor, Kate Marsh, Stella Hill, and Hayden Jones. She confronts Victoria and her friends, Taylor Christensen and Courtney Wagner, on the dorm entrance, who refuse to let her through. Victoria takes a photo of Max and plans to post it online. To get past them, she must loosen the handle on a nearby paint can and turn on the nearby sprinklers to force Victoria and her friends off the steps. After this, Samuel carries the paint can up to a scaffold above the door and hangs it on a beam. Because the handle is loose, the can falls to the ground and covers Victoria in paint, causing her friends to leave to get her some towels. Afterwards, Max can either comfort Victoria or make fun of her before heading into the dorm. Making fun of Victoria will earn her enmity, but if Max comforts her, she will be nice to her and delete the photo that she took earlier. While heading to her room, Taylor and Courtney run past her carrying towels. In the dorm, she discovers the flash-drive is with her friend Dana Ward, who is trapped in her room at the hands of Juliet Watson, who believes Dana was sexting her boyfriend, Zachary Riggins. The drama was a ploy set up by Victoria, and Max searches her room in order to get proof for Juliet. Accessing her computer, she prints out an email that contains proof of Victoria's prank (she can also rewind to clear up any evidence of her actions in Victoria's room) and shows it to Juliet who sets Dana free and apologizes to her. Max will also have the option to speak to Dana. Retrieving the flash-drive, Max makes for the parking lot to meet Warren. On her way there, she sees Alyssa Anderson get hit by a football and can rewind and warn her so she doesn't get hit. She also sees Kate being harassed by David Madsen. Max can choose whether or not to intervene here (which will upset Kate or earn David's fury), before moving on to meet Warren. Upon reaching the parking lot, she can speak to Juliet, who is upset upon learning that Zachary was playing along with Victoria's prank. Returning Warren's flash-drive, Max is interrupted by Nathan, who angrily accuses her of spying on him in the bathroom. If she told on Nathan, then he will demand to know what she told the principal. Nathan then becomes violent, head-butting Warren and then grabbing Max by the neck. The fight is broken up by the speedy approach of a truck driven by the blue-haired girl that was first seen in the bathroom. She turns out to be Chloe Price, Max's old best friend. Max jumps in the truck while Warren distracts Nathan, and she and Chloe make their escape while David arrives to stop the fight. In the car, the two talk about how Max lost contact with Chloe and how Chloe's life has become difficult after her father's death, Max's departure, and her mother's new marriage. Max also discovers that her camera is broken during the confrontation with Nathan. Chloe tells Max she has some tools back at her house that should fix it. Back at Chloe's house, she smokes weed while Max puts on some music and discovers that Chloe is the one putting up posters around the school about the missing girl, Rachel Amber. While searching Chloe's room, Max can knock a snow globe from a shelf which breaks it (this will upset Chloe if it stays broken) and can rewind to repair it. Max leaves Chloe alone for a moment and discovers through searching around the house that the head of Blackwell security, David Madsen, is actually Chloe's stepfather. She can optionally listen to a recorded message from David. In the master bedroom, she can find a dead blue jay on the window and has the option of saving its life by rewinding and opening the window, letting it into the house. She finds the tools in David's garage to fix her camera. She locates them on top of a washing machine, and she cannot reach them. She turns on the washing machine to knock them down, but they fall under a desk. By rewinding and sliding a piece of cardboard under the desk, she succeeds in retrieving the tools. Max can also discover that David has surveillance camera system installed all over the house. Despite having the tools, she fails to fix her camera, so Chloe bestows her father's old camera on Max as a late birthday present. Before they can finish celebrating their renewed friendship by dancing to music, David Madsen arrives home and yells at the loud music that's playing before marching upstairs. Chloe asks Max to hide to prevent David from catching her having a friend in the house (he dislikes strangers). Max can choose to hide in the closet (which requires moving a lamp that's blocking the closet) or stay in plain sight. During the argument that ensues between Chloe and her stepfather, David will reveal that one of his guns has been taken and accuses Chloe of stealing it, who will deny taking his gun. He will also discover that Chloe has been smoking weed again. If Max hid in the closet, she will have the option of staying hidden or intervening; if she stayed in plain sight, she will have to choose between taking or not taking the blame for the weed. Staying hidden or telling the truth will upset Chloe, but will still result in David being antagonistic towards her if she doesn't hide. Taking the blame will lead David to threaten her scholarship; however, this will also reveal that Chloe did take David's gun after he has left her room. Regardless of Max's choice, the two girls eventually sneak out of the house together and head for the lighthouse. Max and Chloe talk atop the lighthouse cliff regarding Rachel's disappearance and Nathan's actions, and Max passes out in another vision. As the storm rages around her, and she again walks back up the hill towards the lighthouse, this time avoiding a boulder, a falling tree, a pile of logs, and lighthouse debris while following a ghostly doe. At the end of the pathway, she discovers a newspaper with a date printed on it. The date is this Friday, and the tornado will strike Arcadia Bay. As she snaps out of the vision in a panic, she tells Chloe about her newfound power and her terrifying visions about the destruction of Arcadia Bay. At first, Chloe doesn't believe her, but it suddenly starts snowing, despite it being a sunny day. The episode ends with Chloe asking Max to tell her everything while various characters are seen watching the strange snowfall. A row of red folders are then shown, one with Rachel's name on it. es:Episodio 1: Crisálida - Resumen pt-br:Episódio 1: Chrysalis - Resumo ru:Эпизод 1: Хризалида/Сюжет Category:Episode 1: Chrysalis Category:Episode Summaries Category:Season 1